A Matter Of Love, Friendship and Forgiveness
by RaeAngel
Summary: A BuffyCharmed crossover. A SpikePiper friendship story. Spike struggles to come to terms with his past and the fact that he has a soul with the help of his new friends. The Charmed Ones.
1. First Meeting & Conversation

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed don't belong to me. The songs When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachan and Everything I Do (I'd Do It For You) by Bryan Adams also don't belong to me. Please don't sue me. I have nothing.  
  
Summary: This story takes place after the season finales of Buffy and Charmed. Wracked with guilt over his past and what he did to Buffy, Spike, unable to go back to Sunnydale and face her, stops in San Francisco to brood. He then meets Piper when she sees him crying and comforts him. Spike, with the help of Piper and her sisters, struggles to come to terms with his past and the fact that he has a soul.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Spike/Piper friendship story. Major angst ahead. Please be gentle and don't flame me!  
  
1 A Matter Of Love, Friendship and Forgiveness  
  
By RaeCool  
  
  
  
Piper Halliwell-Wyatt walked along the sidewalk outside her nightclub P3 toward the next building. She was inside the nightclub when she decided that she needed some air. She still couldn't believe what had happened nearly three months ago. She, Phoebe and Paige are still Charmed and Piper is pregnant with hers and Leo's child. She walked till she reached a nearby park. Piper found a bench and sat down. She took out a book and was about to start reading when she saw a young man with bleached blond hair sit down in a bench about ten feet away across from her. His face was buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Piper realized immediately that the young man was crying. Poor guy. She thought in sympathy. Something must've made him that upset to make him cry like that. Piper got up from her bench and walked over to the other bench and sat down next to him and laid a hand on his shaking shoulder.  
  
Spike sat down on a bench in a nearby park not caring who saw him. He buried his face in his hands and began to cry. He was crying so hard that he almost didn't feel a hand touching his shoulder. Spike looked to see a woman sitting beside him. The woman looked somewhere in her twenties with long brown hair and eyes. She had a look of kindness and sympathy on her face. Several minutes went by before she spoke in a clear voice.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked in a concerned voice.  
  
Spike shook his head before he began to cry once more. He could feel the woman's arms wrap around him. That made him cry harder. He could hear the woman whispering words of comfort to his ear. He buried his face in the woman's shoulder sobbing.  
  
Piper held the young man tightly in her arms. She didn't understand why he was upset or why she was comforting a stranger but she knew that she couldn't stand seeing someone else in pain. She felt the young man burying his face deeper into her shoulder sobbing uncontrollably. His tears wetting her shirt. Twenty minutes went by before the young man stopped crying. He looked up at her.  
  
"Thanks, pet. I needed that." He spoke in an accent Piper recognized as a British accent.  
  
She smiled at him. "Don't mention it. I'm glad to help you…" Piper paused. "I'm sorry. I don't know your name."  
  
"The name's Spike. What's yours?" Spike asked.  
  
"Piper. My name's Piper." Piper replied. "Look, if you want to talk about what's bothering you, you can. But you don't have to. I mean it's none of my business so I shouldn't pry into your business."  
  
Spike paused before speaking. "It's all right. I really don't want to talk about it right now." He didn't understand why a stranger was so kind to him. But then again he didn't understand anything about humanity at all. He saw Piper getting up from the bench.  
  
"I have to go back to work." She said.  
  
"What do you do?" Spike asked curious.  
  
"I own a nightclub called P3. It's not far from here." Piper explained. "You're welcome to come with me if you want. Just to get your mind off of whatever's bothering you."  
  
Spike considered it. "All right. I suppose a little fun would get my mind off of this thing that's bothering me." For a while anyway. Spike got up and followed Piper back to the nightclub.  
  
Well? Please don't flame me okay? If you have any ideas on how to improve this first chapter, e-mail me at carterangel84@hotmail.com and I'll rewrite it. Otherwise more soon!! 


	2. Discovery & Tears Of A Grief-stricken Va...

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Charmed don't belong to me. The songs When She Loved Me by Sarah McLachan and Everything I Do (I'd Do It For You) by Bryan Adams also don't belong to me. Please don't sue me. I have nothing.  
  
Summary: Piper walked to a park near P3 and met an emotionally distraught Spike. He broke down crying and she comforted him and they talk. Piper then invited Spike back to P3 in an attempt to lift his spirits.  
  
Author's Note: This is a Spike/Piper friendship story. This is also a Buffy/Spike romance story. Please be gentle and don't flame me, please and thank you.  
  
Ten minutes later…  
  
Piper sat behind her usual table with Phoebe and Paige staring at the bar where Spike was sitting. He was quiet when he and Piper walked back to P3 and the first place he went when they got there was the bar. He hadn't moved since. This worried her. She didn't know Spike but she felt worried and concerned for her new friend. When she introduced Spike to Phoebe and Paige, all he said was "Pleasure to meet you," and then without a word he walked to the bar. Phoebe noticed the worried look on her sister's face and spoke to her.  
  
"Hey, are you all right?" she asked.  
  
Piper broke he glaze on Spike and turned to Phoebe. "I'm worried about our new friend over here. There's something about him that I just can't explain. Almost as if he was once something…"  
  
"Evil?" Paige supplied.  
  
Piper stared at her. "Right."  
  
"Why don't you go and ask him?" Paige asked.  
  
"No way!!" Piper exclaimed, "I'm not going up to him and ask 'Are you a demon?' He'll think I'm crazy."  
  
Phoebe turned to see Spike stumble from the stool he was sitting on and falling to the ground. She got up and ran to him. His body was shaking and she could tell that he was crying again.  
  
"Buffy!!" he wailed. Spike lifted a beer bottle in his hand to his mouth and poured the beer down his throat.  
  
"Piper!! Paige!!" Phoebe shouted. The two sisters ran from the table and to their sister and Spike. Phoebe went to help Spike to his feet but when she touched his arm she felt a premonition coming over her like a wave.  
  
Phoebe saw the horrifying sight of a young woman hanging on the wall with railroad spikes all over her body. Spike and another woman, Phoebe didn't recognize, stood there laughing evilly and in amusement.  
  
Phoebe recovered from the premonition but not from the shock and disbelief that Spike was the subject of the premonition and that he was evil. She barely heard her sisters' concerned voices asking her if she was all right. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and feel the pain and the remorse that he was feeling. Spike threw himself in Piper's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Piper stole a worried look from Paige before looking back at Phoebe.  
  
"Let's take him home with us." She said. "I seriously doubt he has any place to stay."  
  
Phoebe and Paige nodded their heads and helped Piper get Spike to her car.  
  
Twenty minutes later…  
  
The three Halliwell sisters helped Spike out of the car and inside the Manor in a swift motion. He cried though the whole drive and tried to escape the car a few times before Phoebe and Piper managed to calm him down. Once they were inside, Paige helped Spike upstairs and took him to the guest room while Phoebe and Piper stood out the living room.  
  
"In your premonition, what did you see?" Piper asked.  
  
"I saw a woman hanging on a wall with railroad spikes all over her body. Then Spike and another woman laughing at the woman and kissing each other. It's almost if he is evil."  
  
"That's because he was evil."  
  
Piper and Phoebe turned to see Leo orbing in. He had a very apphensive look on his face.  
  
"Was? What is he?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Spike is a vampire. Sired by another vampire named Drusilla. In his mortal life, he was a future Whitelighter and a not so very good poet. He earned the nickname William the Bloody because of that. Spike came to America close to six years ago to cure Drusilla after an attack in Hungary many years back. He and Drusilla left North America about several months after that and then he came back this time alone."  
  
Piper, despite her pity for Spike, felt her anger rising to the boiling point. "Why did he come back alone?" she asked.  
  
Leo answered her question as evenly as possible. "Drusilla ditched him after they left California and he came back to find a way to make her love him again then he left California again to win her back. But it didn't work, so he returned to California and he hadn't left here since then until recently."  
  
"What do you mean 'until recently'?" Piper demanded.  
  
"Spike left for Africa about a few days ago and he had his soul restored to him. That's why he's upset, Piper. He's feeling the guilt, the pain and the remorse for the crimes he committed as a vampire. He still has a chance to become a Whitelighter now that he has a soul."  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. "So you're saying that Spike was a future Whitelighter when he was human and now that he is a vampire with a soul he still has a chance of becoming a…"  
  
"A Whitelighter? If he chooses the right path then yes. He has a chance." Leo replied.  
  
"How did you know about Spike?" Piper asked.  
  
"The Elders has been watching him and his actions since he became a vampire. They assigned me to watch Spike after he got a chip implanted in him."  
  
"A chip?" Piper said asking for a translation.  
  
"Spike was captured by a military group called the Initiative. They implanted a computer chip in his brain that prevents him from harming humans. When the Elders found out about this, they assigned me to watch over him and see that he is on his way to redemption." Leo replied.  
  
"Is he on his way to redemption?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, Piper. He is. But first he has to forgive himself for everything he's done for the last one hundred and thirty years. We can help him."  
  
"We?" Piper and Phoebe said together.  
  
"The Elders think that with help and guidance Spike would be able to cope with he had done."  
  
"Are you suggesting that we help Spike deal with everything he has done?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying." Leo said.  
  
"How? We're witches, not therapists." Piper protested.  
  
"Spike feels terrible for everything he did including not telling us who he was and for nearly raping the woman he loved."  
  
Piper, Phoebe and Leo turned to see Paige standing on top of the stairs. She obliviously was listening to the conversation and had a look of repressed anger and worry on her face.  
  
"He raped a woman?" Piper asked shocked.  
  
"He almost did." Paige corrected her, "He was out of control and madly in love with this girl that he wasn't thinking straight. He's feeling so horrible about it that he wants to die. It's killing him. It's really killing him."  
  
Now Piper was even more worried and upset. Ignoring her sisters and husband, she ran upstairs to the guest room and found Spike lying on the bed. He was still crying and his body wracked with sobs. Fighting back tears, Piper sat down on the bed beside the distraught vampire's head. She laid a hand on his arm. He lifted his head and sobbed harder when he saw who it was.  
  
"How can you even look at me?" he sobbed, "God, I'm a killer. A mindless, heartless killer. I killed all those people. I don't deserve to live."  
  
Piper choked back a sob and spoke in a clear voice. "That's not true, Spike."  
  
"It is." Spike choked out a reply.  
  
"No it's not." Piper insisted, "You're given a chance to redeem yourself. I can help you do that. We can help you do that. If you let us. Will you let us help you, Spike?"  
  
Spike sobbed even harder and nodded his head at her. Piper took him into her arms and comforted him. He buried his face into her shoulder. Piper held him as he cried. She let her own tears fall. As she was comforting him, she heard music coming from Paige's room. A song that she never heard before.  
  
When somebody loved me  
  
Everything was beautiful  
  
Every hour we spent together  
  
Lives within my heart  
  
And when she was sad  
  
I was there to dry her tears  
  
And when she was happy so was I  
  
When she loved me  
  
  
  
Piper felt Spike's tears soaking her shirt. At that point she didn't care. All she cared about was comforting the man she's calling friend. Spike could feel Piper's tears though his back shirt. That made him cry harder. He felt terrible for Buffy, for the people he killed and for Piper and her sisters. He became close to raping Buffy and betraying Piper, Phoebe and Paige because he didn't tell them who he was. The music he heard in the background made him sob even more. It reminded him of the time when Buffy loved him and that fateful day in the bathroom. Spike tightened his hold on Piper and sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said over and over again between sobs.  
  
"It's okay. Everything's going to be okay." Piper whispered. She and Spike clung onto each other like lost children and as Piper was comforting the distraught vampire, the music played once again.  
  
Through the summer and the fall  
  
We had each other that was all  
  
Just she and I together  
  
Like it was meant to be  
  
And she was lonely  
  
I was there to comfort her  
  
And I knew that she loved me  
  
Okay. This is the second chapter. If I screwed up the story in this chapter, let me know and I'll rewrite the chapter. Buffy and the Slayerrettes will appear in the next chapter. Stay tuned!!!! 


	3. Going to Sunnydale & Wish To See Spike

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Charmed. I don't own the songs Everything I Do (I'd Do It For You) by Bryan Adams and Where You Are by Jessica Simpson & 98 Degrees. Please don't sue me. I have nothing.  
  
Summary: The Halliwell sisters take an emotionally battered Spike to the Manor and they learn from Leo who he is and why he's upset. Piper goes to the guest room to comfort her sobbing friend and told him that she'll help him.  
  
The next morning….  
  
Phoebe sat in the living room with a cup of coffee on the table in front of her. She had managed to go to bed and fell into a troubled sleep. She didn't wake up till seven o'clock in the morning. Paige was still asleep in her room and Leo had left to see the Elders. It was silent for nearly twenty-five minutes and then Piper appeared in the doorway. She looked tired and sad. Phoebe got up and walked to her sister with a gentle smile on her face. Piper managed to smile back despite her weariness and sadness.  
  
"Hey." Phoebe said.  
  
"Hey." Piper replied.  
  
Phoebe glanced up the stairs. "Spike?" she asked  
  
Piper smiled sadly at her sister. "It had been a rough night for him." She said. "He cried almost all night and he kept saying that he wished that he could change everything he did. He finally went to sleep two hours ago. I think he needs it."  
  
"I agree." Phoebe agreed. "There has to be something we could do for him."  
  
"There is," Leo's voice rang out and he orbed in. "I could go to Sunnydale and explain."  
  
Phoebe and Piper stared at him. "Sunnydale?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Sunnydale is a small town about two hours north of Los Angeles. That's where Spike is lives." Leo explained.  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because I'm Spike's guide, Phoebe." Leo said. "If he stops wanting to live now then he won't be what he's destined to become."  
  
"He's right, Pheebs." Piper agreed. "Spike's emotional and mental state is going out the door. He feels that Buffy doesn't deserve him but what I gathered from him, she deserves him a lot. He needs her."  
  
Phoebe looked at her. "Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the name of his girlfriend." Piper said.  
  
Phoebe nodded her head. "Okay." She said shaking her head.  
  
Leo moved to the center of the living room. "I better go." He said.  
  
Piper moved to her husband's side. He looked at her with a strange expression on his face. "What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I'm going with you. So that way, if they don't believe you then I would back you up." Piper explained. Leo smiled at her. She then turned to Phoebe.  
  
"You and Paige take care of Spike till we get back." Piper said as she and Leo orbed out of the Manor. Phoebe nodded and sat down on the couch waiting for her sister's return.  
  
Sunnydale, California  
  
Piper and Leo orbed in the middle of a park right in the town of Sunnydale. They walked and walked for a while till Leo found the house he was looking for. Piper read the name on the mailbox. Summers. She then looked at Leo with a look of uncertainty on her face.  
  
"Leo, are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.  
  
"This is where Buffy lives. I've seen him coming to this house every night." Leo replied as he knocked on the door. They waited for a few minutes when the door opened and a pretty teenage girl answered it. She was very pretty with long brown hair and blue eyes. She looks a lot like Prue. Piper thought. The girl eyed Piper and Leo suspiciously.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"We're looking for Buffy Summers." Leo replied.  
  
"She's not here at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl said.  
  
"Just tell her that we've located a friend of hers. Someone named Spike." Piper said and was surprised to see a shocked look on the teen's face.  
  
"You know where Spike is?" she exclaimed, "Is he okay? Where is he? Who are you?"  
  
"Whoa, whoa! Down girl. Let us answer your questions one at a time. Number one, my name is Piper Halliwell and this is my husband Leo." Piper said jerking her thumb at the Whitelighter. He smiled at the girl and she smiled at him back.  
  
"Number two, Spike is at our house in San Francisco and number three…." Piper paused, "I'm sorry. What's your name?"  
  
"Dawn. Dawn Summers." The girl replied, "I'm Buffy's sister."  
  
"Well, Dawn. Spike is the reason we're here and why we're looking for your sister." Leo said.  
  
"Is he okay?" Dawn repeated impatiently this time.  
  
Piper smiled sadly at her. "No, Dawnie. He's not okay." She and Leo explained what had happened over the past twenty-four hours and why Spike left Sunnydale. Dawn was shocked and upset over what she just heard.  
  
"Maybe, you should come in and wait for Buffy to come back." Dawn said and stood aside to let Piper and Leo in.  
  
Buffy walked along the sidewalk toward her house. She had gone out shopping and left Dawn at home. She had stopped at Xander's house to check on Willow before finally deciding to head home. Buffy took out her keys, unlocked the door and walked in with the bags of food she was carrying. She went to greet her sister and was surprised to find that Dawn was not alone. A man and a woman sat on the couch across from Dawn. The man looked somewhere in his thirties with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. The woman looked somewhere her twenties with long brown hair and eyes. Both looked glum and expected.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn said in a voice that Buffy knew all too well. "This is Piper Halliwell and her husband Leo Wyatt. They know where Spike is."  
  
Buffy froze with shock and disbelief. Since that incident in the bathroom, she had wanted to talk to Spike and ask him why he did what he did but she never got a chance to ask. She looked at her sister before looking at Piper and Leo.  
  
"Where is he? Is all right?" Buffy asked fearing the answer.  
  
"He's at our home in San Francisco and physically he's okay but emotionally no." Piper said. She and Leo then repeated what they told Dawn. Buffy couldn't believe what she was being told. Spike has a soul now and he's feeling all the guilt and remorse of what he did? Oh, God Spike why did you do this? Why did you have to go through this on your own? You should've come back immediately and I could've helped you with this. Oh, Spike, Spike.  
  
"Why did he do this?" Buffy asked almost in tears.  
  
Piper immediately felt sorry for Buffy. "I think he loved you so much that he was willing to do anything for you. Getting a soul was probably one of those things. He wasn't alone. I was there when he needed a friend to talk to and a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Tears ran down Buffy's face. Piper went to her and hugged her. Buffy relaxed in her embrace and cried softly on her shoulder. Atfer a little while, she pulled back from Piper's embrace and looked at her.  
  
"I want to see him." She said.  
  
Piper smiled. "I think we could arrange that. Leo?"  
  
"I think so." Leo said with a smile. "I better tell Phoebe and Paige to prepare Spike for this. I'll be back soon." At that, Leo orbed out. Dawn jumped back in shock at seeing him orb out of the room.  
  
"What the hell he is?" she shrieked.  
  
"He's a Whitelighter." Piper replied.  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "A what?"  
  
"A Whitelighter." Piper repeated. "They protect and guide good witches."  
  
Buffy stared at her. "Are you a witch?" she asked. Piper nodded her head yes.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Cool." She said. Leo orbed back causing Dawn to jump back in fright.  
  
"Buffy, if you want to see him the time is now." He said.  
  
Buffy nodded her head. "Okay, take me to him." She walked next to Leo and Piper. Dawn followed her and stood next to Piper.  
  
"Let's go home." Piper said as she, Leo and their new friends orbed back to the Manor.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is short but I have to study for stuff for summer school and I'm in the process of moving so I won't be update for a long while but I promise you guys I will get chapter four up some time soon. Stay tuned!! 


	4. Author's Note sorry!

Hi, guys!!  
  
I am so so sorry for the lack of updates for this story!! It's been extremely crazy!!!! I'm been busy with school plus I had other ideas for fan fiction stories and I've watched the series finale of Buffy the Vampire Slayer so I'm debating whether or not to continue the story. If you guys are itching to find out what happened next with Buffy, the Charmed Ones and Spike in this story, just let me know and I'll try to be creative as to make the story interesting and more fun. Remember to check out my newest stories.  
  
A Promise Within Love and Friendship - my first Harry Potter story  
  
A Simple Twist Of Fate - X Files/Harry Potter crossover  
  
Across The Stars - Buffy/Angel/Star Trek: Voyager crossover  
  
So, happy reading and hope to hear from you soon!!!  
  
Bye for now!  
RaeAngel 


End file.
